Warriors of the Past
by DragonAce1999
Summary: A new threat is rising, but who - and what? The Digidestined have had enough adventures to satisfy them for a lifetime, but their stories aren't over yet. In fact, a new chapter's about to begin. Elsewhere, on the Island of Lost Digimon, six warriors ready themselves for another mission. And when these two finally meet, they realize that each has a lesson to give the other. 02x04
1. Approaching Apocalypse

**Title: **Warriors of the Past**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type:** Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **No goal.**  
Rating: **T, for fighting.**  
Pairings: **None.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : WARRIORS OF THE PAST : ._**

_A Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover_

_Prologue: Approaching Apocalypse_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_Beware, beware, the dark draws near...  
Speak to the ones who hold worlds dear..._

* * *

From the ground, all looked to be a normal, peaceful night. The crescent moon gleamed from its position in the sky, surrounded by a seemingly endless amount of little pinpoints of light – stars, glistening in all their glory. Beneath the night skies, a blanket of quiet settled on the creatures living on the ground as they curled up in their respective homes to rest.

However, there was one being who was still active that night.

Soaring through the sky with amazing grace for one of his size, the huge oriental dragon skillfully weaved in between air currents, small white wings arching as his flight pattern shifted slightly to take advantage of the wind. Silver chains clinked softly as the creature moved, and despite that they were wrapped tightly around his body, they did not seem to restrict the dragon's movement at all. A light blue aura wreathed his figure like mist, giving him a holy, ethereal look. Electrical energy crackled along his translucent blue body, only adding to the aura's glow.

The dragon descended to the ground at a steady angle until he hovered no more than a yard away from the earth. He raised his armored head, four eyes glinting as he calmly met the gazes of the other creatures in his proximity.

To the dragon's left floated a vermillion phoenix, his many wings half extended. Small embers flickered at the edges of the red feathers as he flicked his reptilian tail agitatedly. The mythical bird's entire being emanated heat waves, cloaking him with an angry crimson aura. Two pairs of crimson eyes glared at nothing as he silently opened and closed his beak.

A huge turtle with two heads and an ancient tree on his back stood to the blue dragon's right. The tree's leaves shivered slightly as a light breeze passed by, creating a small rustle of plants. Lively green aura danced around the beast's large body, contrasting sharply with the solemn, serious look in his eyes.

Directly across from the great dragon was a white tiger with several purple stripes marking his fur. He wore two guards on his front ankles, each bearing a different symbol, and two spiked anklets on his back paws. The tiger shimmered with a pure, white-silver aura of power. Four ruby eyes looked piercingly through the mask that hid most of his head and braced his lower jaw.

The four beings each stood at a cardinal direction of the compass; North for the earthen tortoise, South for the flaming phoenix, East for the majestic dragon, and West for the white tiger.

Together, they were known as the Harmonious Ones. Legendary creatures who wielded great power, enough to bring down all but the strongest of foes. To an outsider, unfamiliar with the ways of their kind, just the four's presence was enough to induce awe.

The dragon rumbled, "My apologies for being late. I was informing Gennai of the situation."

"A worthy reason," the tiger soothed. "He will inform the children, who will then be prepared for the battle… when it comes."

"Why bother?" one of the turtle's heads sighed.

"This foe is much too powerful for the children to handle," the second agreed. "He has even torn apart dimensions that have allied together to increase their strength. If we are his next target, our only hope would be a miracle."

"If you mean the golden dragon, then surely not!" the tiger exclaimed. "Should we awaken him before the correct moment is upon us, he would rampage across the Digital world and obliterate everything!"

"And what if that time is now?" the turtle argued back. "We would at least stand a chance against-"

"The time for him to wake has not yet arrived, and you know this," the dragon interrupted before the argument could escalate. "We will feel it in our cores when it does." The turtle bowed his heads and rest his case, accepting the dragon's words.

"We have a plan, anyway," the phoenix declared. "Our world will not fall without a fight. The Angels will be coming tonight, correct?"

"Any minute now," the dragon confirmed with a slight nod. "The barrier between our dimensions is failing, so it shouldn't take them very long."

As if on cue, a low growl of thunder rolled through the sky. Then, a flash of light exploded into existence, sending many fractal codes streaming into the air. Winds sliced away the once-still atmosphere, shooting off from the light's point of origin.

The four beasts looked up and silently observed the scene taking place above them, none of them startled by its sudden luminous display.

Dimming, the light faltered for a moment before abruptly increasing in brightness, nearly lighting up the entire sky. Its intensity did not last long, though, and the light shut itself off quickly afterwards.

In its place floated three angelic figures, which lowered in altitude to land in the center of the four beings. In comparison to size, they were far smaller than the Harmonious Ones, but gave off the same feeling of power.

One of the angels wore blue and silver armor with five pairs of golden wings sprouting from his back. Another wore teal armor. She had golden wings as well. The third was the largest of the three, vaguely resembling a pink and white rabbit on two legs. He had long ears with two golden rings at the base of each. He seemed to be the only one of the three who did not distinctly have a human-like form.

"Welcome, Celestial Angels. I trust your trip was safe. Shall we begin?" the dragon inquired softly.

"Of course," the rabbit-like deity answered. His voice was startlingly deep and a little rough, but had a kind tone. "Have the children you chose been informed of the situation?"

"I have one of our helpers sending a message right now. They will know of it – and its severity – soon enough."

"Good. We shouldn't waste time."

"I agree," the angel in blue and silver armor nodded. "This enemy… He is very dangerous. We need to prepare as much as possible."

"Your Warriors, even they could not stand to him?" the white tiger asked.

"They did," the one in teal armor sighed. "They managed to drive him off with a very ancient technique, but it came at the cost of their lives."

"I heard as much in the rumor mill," the phoenix murmured. "The greatest Warriors, all felled by this foe. They managed to save the world from destruction, though."

"It was our dimension, the one they came from. We were fortunate that they were revived… A miracle, if you will," she replied.

"Stronger than ever," added the other humanoid angel, with something akin to amusement in his voice.

"As much as I'd love to chat some more, we have more important things to discuss," the turtle said, sighing.

"True."

"Are they prepared to go into battle?" the phoenix questioned.

The female angel laughed lightly. "They never weren't! Overprotective, those six."

"Speaking of which, they will have trust issues," the beast angel warned the four creatures. "Your Destined will have to pass a test of determination, power, and loyalty to prove themselves. There's really no preparation, except for past experiences. The test seems to vary, so I don't know what it might be."

"Oh…" The female angel sighed, picturing the glints in her Warriors' eyes. "I have an idea, but I don't like it. I do hope your children pass this test, Sovereigns."

"So do we… So do we." Twisting in anxiety, the dragon lowered his head. "In any case, we've done the best we can. It's up to them, now."

"It always has been, hasn't it?" The phoenix's statement could have be taken as amusement, if not for the despair lacing the words.

"They will come through," assured the angel in blue-silver armor.

Silence reigned for a while.

The Harmonious Ones and Celestial Angels, powerful and gifted as they were, could only turn their gazes to the crescent moon and stars above, and hope for the best.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: I just rewrote this, so it _should_ be just a little better. Just a little. It's also longer.**

**I know, I know, I should be working on Guild of Chaos, and I am! This just popped out of reading too many Fanfictions about 4x2 Digimon crossovers... Sorry.**

* * *

Published: 5/16/13  
Updated: 7/20/13


	2. Beyond Experience

**Title: **Warriors of the Past**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type:** Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **No goal.**  
Rating: **T, for fighting.**  
Pairings: **None.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : WARRIORS OF THE PAST : ._**

_A Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover_

_One: Beyond Experience_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_Soldiers, battlers, Warriors they are…  
__Fierce and powerful, but not without mar…_

* * *

Three years passed in peace after the battle against Armageddemon.

In all honesty, Tai had been rather pleased with the lack of action, despite the fact that he usually hated the boredom of doing nothing. But this time, the break was actually welcomed. Finally, after so many trials, he could truly, fully relax with his friends. There were no evil plots to foil, no evil Digimon to be defeated, no victims that needed saving. Just… nothing.

And yet, no matter how much he hoped and wished and prayed, Tai knew that the peace would be coming to an end, soon. There was just _something_ twisting his stomach in knots, warning of things yet to come.

But it was small, unimportant, and he ignored it.

Perhaps that was a mistake on his part.

Two days after the third anniversary of that last huge battle against the ultra-powerful Digimon, Gennai contacted the Digidestined.

It was a short message that hardly gave out any information, but clearly portrayed the severity of the situation – whatever it was.

_Danger approaches. You must come to the Digital world immediately. The lives of all humans and Digimon are at stake._

The Digidestined reacted as fast as possible.

By the time they all gathered at Gennai's newest base, a hidden building located in some cave within a mountain range, they discovered that the original group and their successors were the only ones to receive the message.

They all had questions, but withheld them until Gennai explained the whole situation to them first – which, for once, he seemed willing to do.

* * *

"Thank you all for arriving so quickly," Gennai said, uncharacteristically serious. Everyone was seated at the large rectangular table, save for the speaker. He was pacing back and forth agitatedly, leaving his chair untouched. "There's no time to spare."

"What's going on?" Davis asked.

"The Digital and human worlds are in danger once more."

"We know," TK said, leaning back in his seat. "You told us in the message. But there's _always_ someone wanting world domination or something, isn't there?"

"This time is different," Gennai responded gravely. His tone snapped many people back to attention. "But before I get into that… How many of you know about the existence of other universes?" he asked, seemingly straying to a random question.

"I believe we came up with a hypothetic theory concerning that topic a few years ago," Izzy answered, thinking back. "If I remember correctly, there was a dimensional disturbance in place at that time, and we were speculating as to how it would affect our world, the Digital world, and any others. We do have proof that there are more worlds than just the Digital and human, though. The Dark Ocean is an example."

"Indeed, the Dark Ocean is another dimension – a rather dark and unstable one, but another world nonetheless. The theory you all came up with is correct. In fact, there are millions of worlds scattered about the multiverse," Gennai confirmed.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, the danger you were talking about in the message you sent us, it comes from a different world?"

"That's right." Gennai paused. "You see, worlds are not anchored in place within the multiverse. They drift endlessly about. Also, universes are can be created, destroyed, fused, and split. It happens every so often due to natural circumstances, but I don't know much on it. The only phase you need to worry about is the fusing part."

"By fusing, do you mean…" Kari trailed off, struggling to find words.

Patamon, who was lying on TK's head, spoke up instead. "Is fusing like squishing together two different worlds?" At Gennai's hesitant nod, he continued, "But how does that work? Nobody ever notices, I guess? But different worlds are different, right? So…"

"Unless you consciously know that worlds have the potential to fuse, then you wouldn't notice it at all," Gennai said. "The fusion process starts by the natural attraction of worlds that are alike. If there's a lot in common, the two will slowly drift closer and closer together until they eventually touch. At this point, a generic portal, such as the Digi-Port, is needed to pass between them. However, after a certain amount of time passes and if no connections are made between the worlds, then their like parts will fuse. Slowly, different parts of the worlds would change. This usually takes generations to happen, but history, places, language, everything will shift slightly until they match each other. And then the worlds completely fuse into one. That's the finish of a successful fusion."

Gatomon twitched her ears. "I don't like the way you said 'successful'. That means that there are failures?"

"Yes. If the process isn't successful… It's usually quite the catastrophe. Both worlds collapse into themselves and would be completely obliterated. But this is an _extremely_ rare occurrence by natural means. Usually, it's the result of an outside interference."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Outside interference?"

"If someone rushes a fusion, for example. Or attacks it. Or forces two completely different worlds to fuse, although that last one's not likely."

"Wait, you said something about if connections weren't made," Ken cut in. "What do you mean by connections?"

"You guys are a one type of connection, actually," Gennai chuckled. "A connection is just what it sounds like; a link between the worlds. Digidestined such as you, who are from the human world, bond with Digimon, who are from the Digital world. This conscious relationship keeps our worlds from fusing together and from drifting apart."

"What about the Dark Ocean, then?" TK asked.

"That world… There's no _real_ connection between it and us, but since you guys had direct contact with it, it's likely to stick around, but have an extremely shaky touch-and-go portal relationship. It definitely won't fuse, in any case, since there's too much difference."

"Good," Kari muttered, hugging Gatomon tighter.

"Since we're focusing so much on fusions," Cody observed, "does that mean it's the danger you were talking about?"

"Partially, though it's no fault of the multiverse nor the fault of the world we're going to fuse with." Gennai paused. "When fusions fail and collapse, they give off massive amounts of energy, usually about equal to the worlds that were fusing. A creature of some kind has somehow learned to absorb this power. And after just one absorption, it had enough power to travel through the multiverse at an extremely fast speed without the need to use portals, an act deemed to be impossible because of the huge energy tax it required."

"But that power wasn't enough for that monster, I'll bet," Yolei hissed angrily.

"Unfortunately, you're correct. Ever since that first taste of a collapsed fusion's power, it has been rushing, attacking, and forcing the process, anything to make the worlds collapse and send off waves of power again, just so it could absorb and feed off of it."

"That's horrible," Sora murmured. "Can you imagine, all those people and animals that were killed?" Biyomon nodded in agreement.

"Is that thing coming here?" the pink bird asked.

"I'm sorry to say that yes, it is."

There was tense silence for a moment.

Izzy sighed. "I want to examine more information on the multiverse, but we need to take care of this thing first."

"In any case, I don't have the information you want," Gennai shrugged. "Azulongmon only told me what I just told you. Oh, also… The other world we're going to fuse with is willing to help us, on the condition that you be tested first, for your worthiness."

"What?" Davis protested. "We defeated _Armageddemon_! A Digimon powerful enough to be considered _past_ the Mega level!"

"Yeah, what other test of worthiness do they want?" Tai agreed.

Gennai cleared his throat uncomfortably. "From what I've heard, the world we're fusing with is the _only_ one known to survive one of that creature's attacks, because their Digidestined fought him off. They are quite well-known for the feat, as well as the fact that they actively travel through the multiverse – don't ask me how, I do not know – to help other worlds. Only a select few do this. Azulongmon has informed me that these Digidestined would be able to defeat perhaps _several_ Armageddemon with ease."

"No way," Matt gaped. "How many-"

"No more than six Digidestined exist in that world. Total."

"That's amazing," Tai said, eyes wide.

"I was rather shocked to hear it, myself."

"Wait, you that monster you mentioned, if they've beaten it before, why can't they do it themselves again?" Yolei asked.

"Supposedly, they only managed to save their world from it by some sort of protective shield made from their own powers. However, the protection only managed to ward the creature off once, and the energy cost killed off all six of them." Gennai didn't respond to the shocked gasps of the Digidestined, and continued. "By a miracle of some sort, the governing Digimon of that world – Celestial Angels, they're called – managed to revive them. But it could only be done that one time. This time around, they feel that if you can help, then they will accept."

"…What test do we have to pass?" Kari finally asked, breaking the silence.

Gennai shrugged. "Actually, I don't know anything on it, and neither do the Sovereigns. They said that the test varies, so I suppose you're not the first those Digidestined have teamed up with."

"Will it take long?" Mimi asked anxiously. "I only came to Japan for a week to celebrate the anniversary of Armageddemon's defeat, and today's the third day already. As much as I'd love to stay, I have to get back to America as soon as possible." Palmon seemed unhappy that her partner would be leaving by the week's end.

"Not to mention our parents," Ken agreed. "They'll be worried if we go missing for very long, a few hours at most."

Gennai shook his head. "Azulongmon assured me that time would not be an issue, and although I don't see how, he's probably right. Do you want to start now?"

The Digidestined exchanged glances.

"Well," Tai said slowly, "This is really important, and it's best if we reacted as quickly as possible, right?

Gennai nodded and walked out of the room, going down a hallway and turning a few corners until he faced what appeared to be a dead end. Pausing a moment to allow the Digidestined to catch up, he said, "The first thing you need to do is pass through a portal that leads to their Digital world. It should be opening here soon. Afterwards, you need to find the Island of Lost Digimon, and I haven't a clue as to what happens once you do that…"

As he trailed off, there was a quick shimmer of light, and the air right in front of the dead end seemed to ripple.

Tai glanced at Gennai. At his nod, the Digidestined of Courage took a deep breath and stepped forward, raising a hand in front of him.

For a moment, the portal resisted his palm, but eventually gave in, sending a streak of data through the air as Tai's hand vanished into what looked like nothing.

Tai hesitated, but then walked into it confidently, ignoring the streams of lit-up data that were emitted. His partner was not far behind him. For several moments, they seemed to be walking along a blank darkness, only vaguely lit up by silver flashes of light in the distance.

The area in between dimensions, maybe? Or within the portal itself?

Suddenly, a strange feeling struck through their bodies.

And then the duo emerged through the other side.

* * *

"Everyone here and okay?" Tai asked, looking over the group and taking a mental head count. Twelve humans total, including himself.

Davis grinned. "Perfect, not a hair out of place," he proclaimed cheerfully. Veemon jumped up and down excitedly beside him, nodding rapidly.

"It felt kind of weird at the end, but yeah, I think we're good," Joe said.

Gomamon laughed from his place on Joe's shoulder. "Oh, come on! That was the fun part, Joe! It was like everything flipped, but didn't!"

"Almost lost my balance there," Sora admitted. "It was like gravity jumped, or something. Felt pretty weird."

"But you're okay, right?" Biyomon asked her partner, who smiled.

"Yup, I'm fine. Don't worry, Biyo."

"Where are we, anyway?" TK wondered, looking around. It seemed like they were inside a train station of some sort.

"Do you think maybe the portal dropped us off at the other human world instead?" Patamon suggested worriedly.

"I sure hope not," Yolei sighed. "That would suck! Since there are only six Digidestined, what are the chances of running into one of them so they can transport us to their Digital world?"

"Hey, look! It's a bunch of humans!" a new voice yelled.

Davis blinked and turned around to face the speaker. It was an Elecmon, who stood in front of a three other Elecmon. "Oh, hey, there."

"I guess the presence of Digimon means this is the other Digital world, not the human one," Hawkmon noted. "We're in the right place, then."

"Let's see…" The Elecmon looked them over. "You've got Digimon with you, you popped out of nowhere with a bunch of light and fractal codes and wind, and you look pretty confused… So, you must be here for the test, right?" he deducted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Agumon asked.

"They told us to expect you," another Elecmon answered. "The Warriors, I mean. And, since this is where they started their adventure, they thought it would be funny to see all of you newcomers starting at the same place. In other words, here, at the Flame Terminal, in the Village of Flames."

"The Warriors?" Ken echoed. "Do you mean the Digidestined?"

"We call them the Legendary Warriors because they're a lot different from the other Digidestined we've heard about," Elecmon said. "Anyway, we're not allowed to tell you much else, so let's get moving! You guys are looking for the Island, right?"

"Of Lost Digimon, yeah," Veemon confirmed.

The Elecmon looked at each other. "Hey, since when were the Digimon on there lost?" one asked. "Did I miss something or something?"

"Pretty sure they've never gotten lost," another replied.

"Nope. Never," the third said. "The Celestial Angels guide them. Of what I know, they've never lost their place."

Davis looked bemused. "But why's it called the Island of Lost Digimon, then?"

"It's not!" the four chorused. A pause. "It is! Long story, very long." Then, together, they all turned around and ran outside, shouting, "Follow me! Follow me!"

"Well, that was strange…" Ken murmured.

"Come on, let's go!" Davis ran ahead, leading his friends after the Elecmon.

Luckily, the Digimon hadn't gone very far. They were talking to some – to Sora and her partner's slight shock – Biyomon, just outside the building.

"-the Island," an Elecmon was explaining.

"I do remember the Warriors telling us about them," a Biyomon mused, tilting her head. "Yesterday, or was it the day before? Well, I do hope they pass the test… Oh, hello there!" she chirped, turning the group's attention to the Digidestined.

"Hi," Davis returned. "We're supposed to be getting to that Island of Lost Digimon place, do you guys know anything about it?"

"Of course!" the Biyomon responded. "It's a huge floating island that used to hover in between dimensions, but now the Warriors use it to travel to different worlds. I'm not sure how that happened, there was something about a legend… Anyway, every now and then, the Warriors come back home and help us build and improve our villages. They're really nice people, but really busy, too. Always out and about, helping whoever they can."

"So, where is that Island now?"

"Off in some other world, helping out, as usual," the Biyomon answered nonchalantly. The Digidestined, on the other hand, groaned in disappointment.

"Well, is there any way to get there from here?" Ken tried.

"Yup! Why would you be here otherwise? There's a portal in the mountains that you can use. It's right in the middle of a huge crater, which is also where the Island appears when the Warriors come to visit."

"Do you mean those mountains, over there?" Patamon pointed to several looming peaks in the distance. At Biyomon's nod of confirmation, he groaned, plopping down on his partner's head. "TK, I don't wanna to walk that far!"

"You don't even walk, you little slacker," TK teased his whining partner. "You either fly or sit on my head all day, like you're doing now!"

The Biyomon and Elecmon exchanged looks.

"Well," one of the Elecmon began, "flying is an option, if you want to, but you could ride a Trailmon instead. Less time and less energy. Besides, we're standing right next to the Flame Terminal, which is a Trailmon stop."

"What's a Trailmon? Or a Trailmon stop, for that matter?" Tai asked.

The Elecmon blinked at him. "You don't know what a Trailmon is? They're Digimon that are great for transportation. Tracks run all over the world, and most places have at least one stop, too."

"Like trains," Izzy interpreted. "Except they're Digimon."

"That would explain why it looked like a train station…" Ken looked at the Elecmon. "When's the next one coming around?"

"There are always Trailmon ready," one of the Digimon assured, leading everyone back inside the Terminal.

"Oh, why don't _we_ have Trailmon?" Mimi cried despairingly. "All of the pains I had from walking didn't have to happen, if only we could've hopped on some Trailmon."

"We could've saved lots of energy too, but no, we had to walk everywhere!" Veemon complained as he followed along to the Trailmon.

"Yeah," Davis nodded. "We could've slept, or eaten, or done something else!"

"Just be glad you don't have to walk this time," Cody sighed, picking up Armadillomon, who chuckled.

"That's a relief," the Digimon agreed.

Forty-five minutes later, the Digidestined and their partners hopped off the Trailmon, leaving the Village of Flame residents to ride back.

"Bye!" Yolei called, waving. "Thanks for helping us!"

"Good luck!" the Digimon called as they disappeared around a bend.

"Alright!" Davis stretched, yawning. He and Veemon had fallen asleep during the ride, much to the amusement of others. "Now, where to?"

"There's only one way to go," Gabumon observed, looking down from the ridge they were standing on. There was a slope, stretching for about thirty meters or so. It didn't seem too steep, but was by no means a gentle angle.

"Too bad the Trailmon tracks stopped here," Matt said, casting his gaze across the entire crater. "This thing is huge. The Biyomon said the portal was in the middle of it, right?"

"Yeah… Oh, I think I see it!" Sora grinned. "Right there, in the center, the floor looks like it's moving a little. Just like the air for the portal at Gennai's place."

"Well then, let's get moving." Davis jumped and slid down the slope, wobbling slightly but managing to stay on his feet until the end. Veemon did the same, but knocked his partner over when the momentum shot him a little too far. Both of them yelped in surprise as they fell.

Their friends took a safer route, choosing instead to walk or slide slowly down until they reached the ground. At that point, Davis and Veemon had long since recovered and run off towards where the portal was.

"Those two never run out of energy, do they?" Tentomon said.

"Nope." His partner sighed in resignation as he followed the crowd, chasing Davis over the rocky and barren terrain.

Apparently, Davis and his partner hadn't been watching where they were going, since they were too focused on their race. They didn't notice that they had reached the center already.

Tai, who was closest, attempted to warn them, but by the time he opened his mouth, it was already too late. When Davis took another step forward, his foot sank into the ground where the portal was located, and he vanished with a flash of digital code.

Veemon tried to stop, but once again, momentum got the best of the poor Digimon, sending him straight into the portal like Davis had done.

"Oh, wonderful, the idiots got sucked in," TK muttered.

"It's not like we're not supposed to, though," Tai pointed out. And with that, he and his partner walked straight into it and vanished as well.

"So reckless," Matt groaned, but he and everyone else followed suit.

They didn't know what to expect on the other side, but they were certainly surprised when they emerged.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but here's your next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations, because it doesn't live up to mine. Will probably redo this. In later times.**

**Actually, this chapter was going to be much, much longer, but I decided to split it in two. Also, if you guys have not yet seen Sightbent's Crossing Worlds stories, you are missing out. The first one is called Crossing Worlds: The Sealed Digivice. The second is much shorter (goes over the events happening before and leading up to the first), and the third installment is in progress. Re-reading that inspired me to hurry up this story. **

**Special thanks to my reviewers to last chapter: RosesofTruth, scratchienails, The Keeper of Worlds, PorcelainDollxx, NatNicole, RaptorMJ, and Gogglegirl.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

* * *

Published: 7/17/13  
Updated: 7/21/13


	3. Chasing Trials

**Title: **Warriors of the Past**  
Status: **In Progress**  
Fanfiction Type:** Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover**  
Beta: **None**  
Expected Update Rate: **Uncommon; once a month or less.**  
Words per Chapter Goal: **No goal.**  
Rating: **T, for fighting.**  
Pairings: **None.**  
Point of View: **Third Person**  
Plot Plans: **Unknown.**  
Expected At Full Length: **Unknown.

* * *

**_. : WARRIORS OF THE PAST : ._**

_A Digimon Frontier X Digimon Adventures Crossover_

_Two: Chasing Trials_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

_The Destined come hither to pass their tests…  
__To gain what they need, they must regain the Crests…_

* * *

"You know, DemiVeemon, something tells me we're not in the right place."

The In-Training Digimon gave Davis a sarcastic look. "Obviously. Davis, we're in a _train station_! A _human_ one!" he shouted.

"Shush!" Davis hissed, picking up his partner with a yank. "Which means you have to act like a toy, remember?"

"What's going – oh." Tai cut himself off and looked around. The train station – wherever they were – was packed with people. Normal people. Kids, adults, and everyone in between. Looking completely average. Agumon had devolved as well, which meant…

As the rest of the Digidestined emerged from the portal, the problem was explained to them; they might be in the human world. Izzy frowned, but didn't look too troubled.

"From what I've gathered, the Island of Lost Digimon is where the Warriors reside. The Digimon from the Village of Flames didn't seem to have any ill intent, which means the portal _was_ supposed to transport us to our destination. Unless…" He narrowed his eyes. "We have to pass a test. Is this it?"

"If it is, then what's it on?" Wormmon wondered.

"That's the question. I don't know."

Tai frowned and glanced around, feeling a strange tug in his chest. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd experienced it before. Koromon, nestled in his arms, seemed to feel it as well. The little Digimon was looking around restlessly. Tai opened his mouth to tell the others, but Davis spoke up first.

"Hey, my Digi-Eggs look weird," he commented, showing off his D-Terminal. The two Eggs were displayed on the screen. At first glance, they seemed normal, but a closer look revealed otherwise. "See? The symbols on them are missing. I was going to check the time to make sure Gennai was right about time not being a problem, but I took out my D-Terminal instead of my phone by accident. Well, it does show the time, and as far as I can see, the clock's moving in super-slow motion. Which is good, since I still need to finish that essay about missing people for school…"

"_What's_ missing?" Ken looked over the D-Terminal, ignoring the rest of his friend's rambles. The others checked their own Digi-Eggs as well.

"Hey, mine too!" Yolei announced. One by one, they all confirmed that the Digi-Eggs they used for Armor Digivolution were missing the symbol of the Crests on each of them.

"Perhaps this is part of the test?" Izzy guessed.

"Who knows…" Tai trailed off, distracted by the sound of something spinning at high speed. He looked around until he saw a boy with brown hair leaning against the wall opposite the Digidestined, looking pointedly in their direction as he spun a necklace of some sort around his finger.

Davis followed Tai's gaze and realized they probably stood out. It was rather amazing that one person looked at them strangely. "Um, maybe we should move to a less obvious place or some…" He didn't finished his sentence, tensing slightly when the boy suddenly straightened off the wall.

He stopped spinning the necklace with a quick toss into the air before catching it in his hand. Then, with a deliberateness that seemed almost smug, he flashed the necklace's charm at Tai, who's eyes widened as he drew in a sharp, startled gasp.

He recognized it.

_The Crest of Courage._

The boy only gave the Digidestined a teasing grin before turning on his heel and running out of the crowded room, heading down a hallway.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Tai yelled, lunging forward. The others looked up in confusion to see him dashing across the room, towards the exit.

"What's he doing?" Kari asked, even as her feet began to move. Soon, the entire group was chasing after Tai and weaving through the crowd, though they didn't really know _why_ they were running. The Digidestined received a few confused and annoyed looks as they barreled past, but ignored them.

"This guy with brown hair was spinning a necklace," Davis explained as he ran, taking care not to slam into anyone. "Then he stopped and showed what was on it. It looked like one of those Crests you guys used to have, I think it was orange in color and it had a sun symbol just like the one on the Digi-Egg of Courage."

"No way!" TK exclaimed. "That can't be!"

"It's true, I saw it," DemiVeemon defended, backing up his partner.

Meanwhile, Tai was deaf to the conversation, totally focused on tailing the kid with his Crest. They swerved around several corners and dashed down too many hallways to count. Tai started to lose his breath, but persevered, gripping Koromon tightly against his chest as he gave his all into the chase.

He didn't know why the kid had it, but it belonged in the Digital world, guarding it against evil and helping keep the peace.

It needed to be returned. Who knew what would befall the Digital world without all of the Crests to protect it?

Suddenly, the hallway Tai was running down opened up into a much larger room, where people were busy boarding trains. The brown-haired boy had disappeared among the sea of faces without a trace.

Cursing, Tai desperately looked for any sign of the boy with his Crest, but saw nothing. He gritted his teeth.

"Tai?" Koromon asked worriedly.

"Can't find him," he replied with a sigh, turning around to face the rest of the Digidestined. "He had my Crest, and _knew_ what it was. I'm sure of it! I could tell it was the real one, too, because I felt that same pull in my chest as when I first found it."

His sister looked troubled. "Actually, Tai, I can sort of feel something around here, too," she admitted. "I think it means that-"

"Excuse me." A black-haired boy roughly bumped shoulders with Kari, causing her stumble before looking at her in the eye. She briefly noted how cold his eyes seemed, but then her attention was drawn to the item strung around his neck.

Innocently, the Crest of Light swung from side to side as the boy held his position for a moment. Then, he gave the smallest of smirks before walking away rapidly.

"…my Crest is close by," Kari finished in a hushed voice. After a heartbeat of pause, she quickly pursued after her Crest, expressing the same determination her brother had shown just minutes before.

The boy was extremely agile, maneuvering between the smallest of spaces as he fled from Kari. Since the room was a boarding platform of some kind, it wasn't surprising that he ended up hopping into a train. Kari and her friends just managed to get on board as well before the doors slid closed and the train began to move. Even then, the boy still ran from the Digidestined, but never left their line of sight for more than a few seconds. He did not respond to Kari's yells for him to stop, but continued to dash from car to car until he finally reached the last one.

Kari smiled, knowing that the he'd have nowhere else to run.

But then the train screeched to a halt, and he simply jumped back onto the platform before vanishing into the crowd.

Kari groaned in frustration when she realized he had escaped.

"We almost had him, but then the train stopped," Gatomon said sadly.

"Don't worry," TK reassured, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder before sitting down on a bench. "There's got to be a reason for all this."

"It might just be the test," Patamon agreed, resting on his lap.

Kari sighed and took the space next to the two. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, at least we have a goal, now," Cody provided.

TK hummed in agreement. "Now, if we could just find a way to get those two with the Crests, then something might happen."

For a moment everyone was quiet, catching their breaths. They were in another boarding room that was similar, almost entirely the same, to the first one.

Suddenly, a young boy ran over to them, putting the Digidestined on guard for a moment before they relaxed, reasoning that it was just a little kid and nothing to fear.

"Whoa!" he said, eying Patamon. "He's so cute! Where'd you get him?"

"It's a long story," TK murmured, just as he sensed a familiar twinge in his chest.

"It's okay," the boy grinned. "I understand. Can I touch him, though?"

"Sure?" It came out as a question, as TK was distracted by the strange tug at his heart, but the boy just scooped Patamon up and held him to the light, looking the Digimon over. Something glinted on the boy's wrist when he raised Patamon, but just as TK noticed, the boy quickly gave the Digimon back and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what's that bracelet?" The twinge grew to a throb.

"My name's Tommy!" he said, ignoring TK's question. That set off the first round of alarms in TK's head, but he was shocked further as the young kid continued to speak. "And that's a really cool Digimon you've got there, though he acts an awful lot like a toy. You guys looking for a Crest?"

TK's eyes widened. "What-"

Winking, Tommy took his hand out of his pocket and showed TK his wrist, where a bracelet – no, a modified necklace – with a familiar charm dangled. Then, the boy whipped around and fled.

Scrambling to his feet, TK yelled, "Tommy, wait!"

"That was the Crest of Hope on his wrist!" Patamon yelped, clinging tightly onto TK's hat as his partner ran.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm going to get it back. Are the others following?"

Patamon glanced back. "Uh-huh."

"Good. Hold on tight, Patamon!" TK warned, quickly pouring on the speed.

Tommy was taking advantage of his short stature, making him hard to track in the crowd as he ducked around all the civilians. However, for whatever reason, he led the Digidestined out of the cramped room and down a much emptier corridor, ridding himself of his advantage. On the other hand, he gave his followers one heck of a time as he swerved out of sight around a corner several times.

After a few minutes of tense chasing, despite the Digidestined's best efforts, the young boy vanished.

TK paused to look around the room he was in. It was another big one, but there were no trains nor people in it, save for a black-haired boy who was walking along leisurely. Kari, who was right behind TK, blinked and seemed to recognize him as the boy who possessed her Crest.

She dashed forward and held the boy's shoulders tightly, giving him a small shake as she did so and making him drop something onto the ground.

"Why do you have my Crest of Light?" she demanded fiercely. She blinked when she realized that the Crest did not hang around his neck. "Where is it? Give it to me!" The boy looked at her in confusion, and she froze. His eyes were nowhere near as cold as the other boy's. His hair and clothes were different, too.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person," he said softly.

His voice was similar, Kari thought, but not the same.

"Sorry," she said apologetically, releasing him. "You just looked a lot like someone I'm looking for."

"Are you looking for my brother?" he suggested. "I actually do have an identical twin. His hair's a little longer than mine, and he seems an awful lot colder, I like to think… Glares a lot, maybe a little tactless or rude, doesn't talk very much?"

"Probably," Kari said with a nod. "Where is he?"

The boy shrugged. "He ran off somewhere. If you're looking for him, it might take a while. He's pretty good at being hard to find, as he proved when we played hide and seek a few days back. Took quite a while for my friends and I to find him." He smiled. "By the way, my name's Koichi. My brother's Koji."

The Digidestined quickly introduced themselves to Koichi.

"It's nice to meet you all," he pleasantly responded once they finished.

Ken frowned, recognizing the pull on his spirit for what it was; his Crest must be nearby, and calling out to him. He discretely scanned the boy for any signs of the pink symbol, but found none.

"Would you mind telling us where we are?" TK asked tentatively.

Koichi looked at him strangely. "You're in one of the lesser-used places in the Shibuya train station. I come here often because it's a lot more peaceful than some other parts of the city."

"Did you see a little kid named Tommy anywhere around here?"

"Hm? Oh, Tommy's a good friend of mine," Koichi admitted. "I think he went to another room… If you'd like, I can lead you to where I think he might be."

They nodded gratefully, but just as Koichi turned around to guide them, Ken's eye was caught by the metallic shine of the thing the black-haired boy had dropped. His eyes widened. "Hey, that's-"

In one fluid movement, Koichi scooped up the Crest of Kindness off the ground and ran down one of the hallways that led to the room.

"The Crest of Kindness!" Ken hissed. "Of course, he knew the other people who also had the Crests. I _knew_ I felt something… Come on!"

The rest of the Digidestined followed Ken as he charged down the route Koichi had taken, struggling to keep the boy in sight. There were many twists and turns that forced them all to slow down in their frantic chasing, unless they wanted to slam into the wall.

This time, however, they lost the boy much sooner than the others. Everyone stared at the dead end, wondering where in the world the boy could've gone. It wasn't like he could've dashed straight through the wall…

"At least we have some names to work on," Izzy sighed, mind whirling. It was partially because of the exercise and partially because he had an idea. "We can ask around for a Koichi or Koji or Tommy."

"Let's retrace our steps and get back to the places that have more people," Tentomon suggested. Everyone nodded, turned, and started back down the way they came from. As they did so, Izzy murmured to Tentomon in a tone too low for anyone to hear what they were talking about.

"Courage, Light, Hope, and Kindness… My guess is that they have all of the Crests," Cody mused, loosening his arms so that Upamon could breathe a little easier.

"That sounds about right," Izzy nodded. "Makes sense, too…"

Something compelled him to pause, and his gaze snapped to a tall boy texting or typing on some sort of mobile device. He was leaning casually against the wall. A few other people milled around the hall, signaling that the Digidestined were headed away from the more isolated areas. Izzy looked closer, wondering why the boy had caught his eye, and had to do a double-take. The boy glanced up, met Izzy's gaze, and lifted his device so the keychain attached to it was in full view. He smiled, almost sheepishly, before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

"The Crest of Knowledge!" Izzy yelled, breaking into a run after the boy.

"Oh, dear," Tentomon murmured, taking to the air.

"Tentomon, what are you doing?" Gatomon hissed. "Someone's going to see you!"

"No, they won't," the Digimon replied confidently. "Izzy's got a theory. He thinks we're actually not in the human world, but maybe an illusion or created dimension by the Warriors. So, whatever happens here doesn't matter!"

"You sure?" Patamon inquired, hoping he'd be able to fly on his own instead of holding onto TK's hat.

"Sort of," Izzy called from where he was leading. "It's a definite possibility, now that we know other worlds exist. Also, the dead end over there? There's no other way that Koichi could've escaped. So he must be able to manipulate this dimension on some level. But right now, let's just focus on catching this… Dang it."

He slowed to a stop just before the hallway he was going down opened into another room. The brown-haired boy had vanished, just like the others, within an ocean of other people. Izzy put his hand to his head and sighed tiredly.

"Anyway, it just seems too convenient for them to disappear so easily," the computer genius continued as he caught his breath. "So the environment's probably bending to help them."

"Then why'd Agumon and the others devolve?" Tai asked. "That doesn't happen unless we're in the human world, right?"

Izzy raised a finger. "One could equally ask why the others _didn't_ devolve. I think it's actually a psychological effect. If we _expect_ them to revert to their smaller forms, then they will. Davis's friends are used to having their Digimon devolve. But notice how Patamon and several others stayed Rookie and Gatomon even stayed in Champion."

"That's a good point," Kari said, setting her partner on the ground. The feline stretched her limbs and purred lightly, pleased that she didn't have to pretend to be a toy. "Gatomon should've at least turned into Salamon… But both of us are actually more familiar with her Champion form."

"So we don't have to hold them anymore?" Sora asked, setting Biyomon down. "It's pretty tiring, running around while holding our Digimon."

"Yeah. I doubt this dimension is a real one. Like Tentomon said, it's probably either artificially created somehow or an illusion that the Warriors are manipulating," Izzy decided. "Not sure about the stage our Digimon are in, though. It seems that the they were returned to a default level. They might be stuck at that, meaning no Digivolving, but that's just a random guess. We can test it out later."

Sora hummed in agreement, though she wasn't exactly paying attention. Her eyes scoured the crowd in front of her, wondering why she felt like her Crest was approaching.

"Mi scusi. Ah, e dopo di me, ci sono tre."

Sora turned to see a girl with blond hair looking at her expectantly. "Um, sorry, I don't speak… Is that Italian?"

The girl smiled kindly. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I always forget that not many people speak that language here."

"It's fine… Oh, should we move?" The Digidestined realized they had clogged up the entrance to the room.

"That would be helpful, thanks." She gave them another smile as they parted to let her through. Just as she passed them, though, she paused mid-step. "You guys didn't understand what I said before, right? Well, you need to know that 'after me, there are three.' That's what I needed to tell you. Bye!"

"What?" Sora tilted her head in confusion as the girl walked briskly away, and the slight shift in her perspective made the ceiling lights reflect sharply off of a metal charm on the girl's hair tie. Her eyes widened. "That's-"

"The Crest of Love!" Biyomon finished, flapping her wings as she launched herself into flight. "Come on, let's follow her!"

Free from the burden of having to carry their partners, the Digidestined were far quicker in movement and almost managed to catch up to the girl, but like those before her, she had disappeared.

Sora turned a corner to see an empty corridor that ran straight for several hundred yards, but no girl with the Crest of Love.

"We were so close," Sora muttered. Biyomon landed on the ground, preferring to walk now that there were no people in the way.

"You know, the next time a person actively interacts with us, we should just assume that they have a Crest," Ken said. "It's a trend, apparently."

"That girl said that there were three after her," Cody mused. "Meaning three more people with Crests, maybe?"

"Well, we haven't seen Friendship, Sincerity, or Reliability yet," Armadillomon pointed out. "Makes sense, doesn't it?"

Joe sighed. "All this running around isn't getting anything done, but it's making me tired and I think I have a cramp in my lungs. Can we take a break and sit down?" Gomamon laughed a little, but quickly stopped when someone spoke up in response to Armadillomon's previous statement.

"It should." Everyone snapped their gazes onto the brown-haired boy who once had Tai's Crest. Now, though, he was tossing another Crest between his hands, one that glinted blue. "What? Surprised to see me? Well, there _are_ only six of us to split nine Crests, so some people were bound to get another one."

"That's the Crest of Reliability!" Gomamon yelped.

"I know," the boy smirked. "Is it yours? Come and get it." He whipped around and ran off, deeper into the less populated parts of the train station.

"Again?" Davis groaned as everyone rushed forward, after the brown-haired boy. "This is getting seriously repetitive. Can't you guys come up with anything more creative?"

"You're actually being tested and you don't even know it!" came the cheery reply. "Just come along. This is the easy part, I'm sure you'll at least get this section done. It's only the preliminary quiz, after all."

"The _what?_ Then what's the actual test, a marathon?" Matt asked sarcastically.

There was no reply, and as they ran to where the boy was supposed to be, the Digidestined realized why. The room was empty.

Save for two black-haired, familiar, extremely similar-looking boys, who seemed to have been holding a quiet conversation until the Digidestined ran in.

Matt's attention was attracted by the Crest of Friendship suspended from Koji's belt, while Mimi's gaze was drawn almost instantly to the Crest of Sincerity hanging out of Koichi's pocket.

The Digidestined stared at the twins for a minute, realizing that the room they were in had only one exit – _and they were standing in it._

Meaning that the brothers were essentially trapped.

Just as Matt and Mimi opened their mouths to call for their Crests, just as Tai and Davis opened their mouths to claim victory, just as the entire group took a step forward…

Koji and Koichi clasped hands, as if they were merely doing a simple handshake.

For an eerie moment, nothing happened.

And then black and white streaks of energy exploded into existence, forcefully knocking the Digidestined onto their backs as the power tore through the area, ripping apart the walls, crumbling away the dimension's edges to reveal an empty black space behind everything.

Suddenly, the Digidestined were falling down an endless void of darkness, lit up only by streaks of silver light.

* * *

Davis slowly opened his eyes to see DemiVeemon's concerned face looking back at him. He blinked, sat up, and shook his head.

"Davis, are you okay?" the little Digimon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are the others?"

"Right here," Tai replied, walking over to the boy and helping him up.

"Where are we?" Davis inquired, looking around. They seemed to be standing in a circular room that barely had enough space to comfortably fit the twelve people and their Digimon. There wasn't an exit, and the walls stretched up so far that the ceiling couldn't be seen. The ceiling did exist though, since no natural light came in from the top. The only sources of illumination were nine glowing lights on the walls.

Tai looked at Izzy for an answer to Davis's question. The computer genius seemed to be thinking deeply about how to respond.

"I think those two – Koji and Koichi – somehow unraveled the dimension we were in. Remember the place we saw when we passed through the portal? I remember seeing something like that while we fell. My guess is that we passed a stage of the test, and this is the next, which takes place in another dimension."

"What did they test, anyway?" Sora wondered. "All we did was run around after our Crests, and we didn't even get any of them."

"Well, that might change," TK suddenly remarked, letting out a bark of laughter. "Come look at this."

Davis walked over to the Digidestined of Hope, who had been observing one of the lights that provided visibility. Actually, the source was inside the wall, and a square glass panel replacing the stone wall allowed the glow to shine through.

"I don't see what you're probably seeing," Yolei sighed, examining another one of the lights. "Looks like a glowing ball to me."

Each of the Digidestined who possessed a Crest stood at a light and looked into the glass panel. What they saw made them catch their breath, and, in some cases, choke back a mirthless laugh.

The Crests were the light sources. Only their holders could see them, though.

"It's our Crests," Tai explained to the people who were still confused. "They're the things that are giving off this light." And with that, he tapped the glass – or tried to.

His hand passed right through it.

He blinked. "Well, that solves the question of how to get them, I guess."

Together, the nine Digidestined extended their arms through the glass and into the small chamber that contained their Crests as the other three watched from the sides.

Once the Crests were touched, they gave off a sudden burst of light.

The entire room was illuminated, nearly blinding all of the Digidestined and their partners in the process.

Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari felt their D-Terminals sound off with a pinging sound, but only the former three took out their devices to see what was happening. TK and Kari were still grasping their Crests.

"The symbols are back on the Digi-Eggs," Davis announced.

"I guess the Crests had to be retrieved before the symbol would appear," Cody guessed. "Still, it's pretty weird."

Yolei squinted at the growing light. "If the test was to get the Crests, then we just passed it."

And just as she said so, the world crumbled away.

* * *

This time, none of them fell unconscious, though they were quite disoriented by the sudden change in their surroundings.

Now they were standing on a grassy prairie, which was vastly different from the stone-walled room they were located before.

"Um… Okay…" Davis blinked. "What now?"

"Not a clue," Tai chuckled.

"Well, at least the atmosphere's nice," Sora sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

"Hey, look, I'm back in my Rookie form," Agumon suddenly commented.

"So am I!" Veemon cheered.

"That's good," Izzy murmured. "It suggests that this is similar to the Digital world, meaning that Digivolutions will probably work."

"A good thing for you all," a voice growled, making them all jump. A white wolf-like Digimon with a vague resemblance to MetalGarurumon stood in front of them, teeth bared. Another Digimon, one that appeared to be a black lion of some sort, was at the wolf's side.

"Who are you?" Gabumon asked, eying the Digimon who resembled his Mega form.

"Your proctors for this test," the lion answered calmly.

"Are we going to fight you?" Davis asked, and the wolf scoffed.

The lion gave his partner a look before replying Davis. "Not if you answer correctly."

"A riddle?" Tentomon inquired.

"I am the Beast of Darkness," the lion Digimon said, putting the Digidestined on guard. His eyes flashed as he observed their sudden flinch. "What is my alliance?"

"I am the Beast of Light," the wolf continued before anyone could even begin to answer the lion's question. "What is my alliance?"

TK blinked. "What kind of riddle is that? It's obvious. The Beast of Darkness is evil, the Beast of Light is good."

"Is that what you all believe?" A quiet whisper, almost inaudible, from the lion.

"It's what our experience has taught us," Kari answered, though she sounded rather unsure of her response.

Snarling, the white Digimon snapped open the golden wing-like blades on his back, and the black one seemed disappointed as he lowered himself into a pouncing position.

"Wrong answer."

Together, they lunged.

* * *

**DragonAce1999: Here's a pretty long chapter for you all, as thanks for responding so quickly to the question I asked you all in the Author's Note, which has been deleted as promised. And now, I should get to work on Guild of Chaos, because people on that are getting very impatient... I may have abandoned it while I wrote two chapters for this. Maybe. Hehe... *awkwardly hides from angry readers***

**Anyway, special thanks to my reviewers to last chapter: The Keeper of Worlds, Guest1, Fire Nina, reminiscent-afterthought, RosesOfTruth, and Sightbent. Love you all.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

* * *

Published: 7/22/13  
Updated: 7/22/13 (Gomamon said Sincerity instead of Reliability. Good catch, mika!)


End file.
